Daily Problem Of a High School Student: Project Vongola
by BloodyMary18
Summary: In this world, Tsunayoshi and his friends-*cough*guardians*cough* are now in their lst year of highschool. Yup, Tsuna and his friends managed to convince Nono and REBORN to let them study until graduation so yeah...anyways, it will one hell of a school year courtesy of a certain hitman and his so called colleagues. HAHAHAHA! I know my summary sucks like shit! Warning! BxB!
1. Daily Problem Of a High School Student:

Daily Problem Of a High School Student: Project Vongola

 **Daily Problem Of a High School Student: Project Vongola**

Hey! You! Yes, you! The one with the stupid face who dared to touch my awesome "obra maestra", my awesome masterpiece. Before you rudely ignore and stupidly flip this to another page. I want you (Yes, I'm commanding you, maggot. Got a problem?) to answer these following questions honestly. Noted: HONESTLY, understand? I mean it, you shithead.

So here's my awesome questions...

 **Who the fuck are you? Huh?! *menacing glare***

(Comment your goddamn name, you fucking shithead)

 **Why did you dare to touch my awesome "obra maestra"? Huh?! Are you here to destroy me?! Huh?! Nice try, kiddo.**

(Comment your fucking reason, maggot. A reasonable one)

 **Do you find me "Awesome"? If not then go and fucking kill yourself already, you stupid maggot-shithead!**

(Comment that I'm awesome or you'll meet hell)

 **Do you support BL or "Boy's Love"?**

(Say yes or I'll have Kyoya bite you to death)

 **Are you an openminded person?**

(If not, then what the fucking hell are you even doing here? Huh?!)

 **Are you ready to sacrifice your sanity, your body and soul (specifically your life, shithead) for this book?**

(If you really are ready which I highly doubted*grin*then it's my greatest pleasure to show you my awesome "obra maestra")

Yo! I'm Bloody and welcome to my story! To my world. Before you proceed to the next level. Here are the rules you must follow:

 _ **You must support this fanfic book no matter what**_

 _ **You must support my awesome "OTP"**_

 _ **You must laugh even though the jokes are supah lame or else...**_

 _ **You must cry if you needed to...why? Because I wanted to. No one defies the author.**_

 _ **You must say I'm awesome or...*glare***_

 _ **You can't fall in love with Hibari Kyoya. (He's mine, shithead)**_

 _ **You can't fall in love with my characters/the characters of this story. (They're mine also)**_

 _ **You must understand my grammar or spelling 'cuz I don't give a fuck about this shit. (Of course, you can criticize me. Only If I'm wrong)**_

 _ **And lastly you must take this seriously or else...**_

That's all! Now you are ready to go to the next level~!

 **WARNING: May cause brain damage and insomnia and dysfunctional depression. You mustn't lose yourself. Always be prepared. This contains some adult stuff. Rated T for the swearing. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**

 _That's all~! CIAO~! *^_^*_


	2. Introduction

_**Bloody: Yosh! Welcome minna! Thank you for being here and for enduring my bad talk! I just wanted-**_

 **Haya: Just get on with it already *annoyed look***

 **Taka: Maa maa, let Bloody-san finish first, Hayato *smile***

 **Haya: *blush* B-BAKA! Don't call my name so casually! Y-you stupid BASEBALL FREAK! /**

 **Taka: *Smile* /cute.../innermind**

 _ **Bloody: Anyways, I just wanted to-**_

 **Lam: Gyahahaha~! The great Lambo-sama is here! Bow down before me!**

 _ **Bloody: *eyebrow's twitching***_

 **Ryo: EXTREME! That was EXTREME, Mukuro!**

 **Tsu: N-nii-san! Mukuro-Geh! *looks at Bloody then points dramatically* Wait! Why does your name was spelled correctly while us...**

 _ **Bloody: *Raise eyebrow* Huh?!**_

 **Tsu: Hieee~! *scared***

 **Muku: Kufufufu...*smirks***

 **Lam: The great Lambo-sama will kill Reborn and the stupid Tako-Head!**

 **Haya: Who are you calling stupid?! Huh?! *glares***

 **Taka: Maa maa, caim down now. Hayato *smile***

 **Haya: *blush* B-BAK-**

 **Ryo: EXTREME!**

 **Tsu: Nii-san! W-what are you doing?! *nervous***

 _ **Bloody: *Tick, tick, tick*...you guys-**_

 **Muku: Kufufufu~...are you scared, Tsunayoshi-kun? *smirks***

 **Tsu: W-wha...I-I am not! *blush***

 **Chrom: Mukuronii-sama, stop harassing our boss**

 **Muku: Kufufufu~...if that's what you want, my dear Chrome...**

 **Tsu: *sigh then looks at Chrome*...thank you, Chrome-chan *smile***

 **Chrom: It's-**

 **Haya: Damn you, stupid cow!**

 **Lam: Gyahahahaha~! Ahodera can't catch me!**

 **Haya: Teme! *rage***

 **Taka: *laughs* how exciting~! ^_^**

 _ **Bloody: *eyebrow's twitching*...these people *mumble***_

 **Ryo: Extreme!**

 _ **Bloody: Oi! I'm-**_

 **Hiba: Hn. Herbivores**

 **Tsu: H-hibari-san! Y-you're here! *shocked***

 **Hiba: Hn. *glares***

 **Tsu: Eeeep! *scared***

 **Haya: Hibari! Teme!**

 **Taka: Maa maa...*smile***

 **Muku: Long time no see, skylark-kun *sly smile***

 **Hiba: Hn. Pineapple-head herbivore *deadpanned***

 **...Silence...**

 **Haya & Taka: Pffft~! 3**

 **Tsu: Hiieeee~!**

 **Ryo: Extreme!**

 **Lam: Pineapple-head! Pineapple-head! La~ La~ La~ La~**

 **Muku: *eyebrow's twitching*...now you've done it, birdie *glares coldly at Hibari, already holding a trident***

 **Chrom: M-mukuronii-sama...*nervous***

 **Hiba: Hn. *smirks at Mukuro, already holding his steel tonfas while taking an attack position***

 **CLANG! CLANG!**

 **Rebo:Well, isn't this interesting? *smirks***

 **Taka: Hn? *looks at Reborn***

 **Rebo: Ssh *making a silent sign to his lips***

 **Taka: Oh~ *nods***

 **Rebo: *smile* (an evil one)**

 _ **Bloody: *tick,tick,tick*...Reborn...*dark aura***_

 **Rebo: Hm? *turns around*...Yes?**

 _ **Bloody: Give me your gun. Now *menacing glare***_

 **Rebo: *raise an eyebrow* Okay *shrugs* Here *handed his green gun to the-NOW enrage Bloody***

 _ **Bloody: Thanks *cocks the gun then shoots at no where***_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **...Silence...*they turned their heads towards the noise then slowly turned their heads towards to Bloody***

 _ **Bloody: You guys...do you want to die? *cold voice***_

 **All of them: /S-scary/innermind *pales***

 _ **Bloody: Hm? Anyone?**_

 **All of them: *shakes head* (Yep. All fucking of them)**

 _ **Bloody: Do this one more time. You're dead meat**_

 **Tsu: *gulped***

 **Taka: *nervous laugh***

 **Haya: T'sk**

 _ **Bloody: *clears throat* Anyways, since we have no time already because of some annoying rude people *glares at the said people***_

 **Them: *flinched* /S-scary/**

 _ **Bloody: Reborn, please do the honors...*hands back the gun to Reborn who gladly took it***_

 **Tsu: R-reborn?! *pales***

 **Rebo: *smirks* My pleasure. Bloody doesn't own KHR. Read and vote this story or...*Cocks gun and aim* I'll shoot your stupid head-off *smirks***

 **Tsu: Hiieeeee~! *pass out***

 **(The End)**


	3. Prologue

In a small town of Namimori. There live a weird family. A very weird one, indeed. The house was always on fire, both figuratively and literally...well, sometimes. there wasn't a day that the house was quiet. Well except if they're out or on a trip. This household was known by their neighborhood because of its weirdness and liveliness. The Sawada household ( _Yup, It's no other than them_ ). But there is also a household that is also a weird one. I mean-way more weirder than the Sawada household ( _and nope. It's not the Hibari clan_ ). The Fuyuki household, they are the complete opposite of the Sawada. Both figuratively and literally.

The Sawada couple namely: Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada is your typical, weird couple. Iemitsu was quite a cheerful one and a loud one ( _especially when he's drunk, that lucky bastard_ ) and Nana...well you can say an angel. So innocent so pure...so oblivious of what's happening to this damn crazy world. While on the other side, the Fuyuki couple...they are not your typical couple, not at all. Fuyuki Yuuji and Fuyuki Mio. Fuyuki Yuuji is a very weird one fella, just like (the bastard) Iemitsu, he's working overseas and loves his family especially his son, his adorable son, Snow White ( _He calls his son Snow White. I know, weird_ ). Fuyuki Mio is someone you mustn't underestimate or you'll be eaten alive. She's the very opposite of her husband. She loves her family except...only one.

The Fuyuki residence, unlike the Sawada household, the Fuyuki residence is a very silent one. To the point that only you can hear is the buzzing of the insects and swishing of the leaves. Sometimes you might even wonder if someone is still living there. You can say that the Fuyuki household is like a counter-part of the Hibari clan but way more weirder.

If the Sawada's are known because of it's liveliness, the Fuyuki's are known for it's creepiness. Yep, first glimpse of their house and you started walking faster to the other direction without even noticing it. They have this foreign and a creepy feeling like someone dies in there already ( _which really happened, by the way_ ). But surprisingly they get along well with the Sawada couple. They're quite friendly to each other. You can say...a very weird pair. As year passed, there friendship had gone stronger. They are inseparable to each other. But suddenly, they lost connection to each other. The Fuyuki residence suddenly disappeared without a word. The Sawada couple was shock and hurt at the same time. They didn't even got a chance to say good bye...


	4. Chapter 1

...12 years later...

In the airport of Namimori...

"Whoa~! Finally we're here!" exclaimed a young looking gray-haired man cheerfully as he surveyed the surroundings. _Ah...nothings changed...still the same_. He thought

"Whoa~! It's been years since I last saw this place! So beautiful as always!" another young looking blonde haired guy said, grinning.

"Now now, calm down now. My dear Tooru" a beautiful young looking lady said as she also surveyed the surroundings.

"Look! Look! They still have the same janitor! Ojii-san!" the gray-haired man said while waving his both hands to the old man who's busy mopping the floor who also wave him back.

"Ha! He waved at me! I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, smiling widely like a child.

"Uh..."

"It's so good to be back!" he yelled which caught some passerby's attention.

"Honey...please control your voice." said the young looking lady, smiling with sparkles and flowers as a background.

"... so beautiful" muttered the passersby at the same time.

"Hm? Oho! They still have the food stand! Isn't this place amazing, Snow?" the gray-haired man asked at no one particular. Confused, he turned around only to find someone missing.

"S-snow?! Where are you?!" he said...well more like yelled. -_-|||

"Uh...dad? I think-"

"Oh my god! Snow! Where are you? Have you seen my son?! Where is he?! Tell me!" he yelled as he searched the surroundings then he suddenly grabbed a (- _poor victim_ -) passersby then shake its shoulders which freak the man and passed out.

"H-honey?! W-what-"

"Oh my god! Snow is missing! Oh my god!" He exclaimed

"H-honey..."

"Snow! Where are you?! Oh my god!" he yelled.

"D-dad...calm down. He's-"

"Oh my god! We have to find him! What if something bad happened to him?! My cute and innocent son! Why?!" He said dramatically, comically crying.

"H-honey..." stammered the beautiful lady, eyebrow's twitching. _Him again?_...She thought.

"Snow?! We've got to call the police! My precious son is gone! Call 911! Call 911!" he yelled hysterically as he grabbed a part of his hair like a mad man he was ( _lol_ ), which caught some of the securities attention.

"Is there something wrong sir? Madame?" one of the security asks as he went near to them. The lady only laughed at him nervously before answering.

"...ahahahaha...n-nothing's wrong...h-he's just...um...he's just-"

"Officer! Thank god you're here! I need your help! My son-Snow is missing and-"

"Whoa! Time out! TIME OUT! Please calm yourself and speak slowly. I can't understand what you're trying to say" interrupted the security as he covered his ear.

"Time out? TIME OUT?! CALM?! We're talking about my precious Snow-who is currently missing right now and I don't know if something bad happened to him and you're just going to tell me to stay calm?! Fuck this! I'm just gonna find him by myself!" He yelled furiously as he pushed away the security.

"S-sir-"

"Snow?! Where are you?! Snow?! Sno-Owww~!" he yelped as he massaged his now throbbing face. ( _good for him, he's starting to annoy me._ says the security) He glared to the person who dared to slapped him then went pale.

"I'm here stupid. Listen when someone is talking and stop bothering people already" a pale boy with jet black hair said coldly. The gray-haired man brightened at this. ( _Uh...what are you? A masochist?_ )

"Snow! You're alive!" He exclaimed as he flew , literally flew towards the poor boy.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Please forgive my stupid father" said the pale boy as he bowed in front of the security.

"Snow~! Snow~!"

"Uh...no, it's fine...ahahaha" laughed the security nervously as he scratched his cheeks lightly. "I'll just leave you guys alone so...bye" he said nervously, bowing as he walks away.

"Snow~! I miss you~! " said the gray haired man as he rubbed his cheeks towards the poor boy's cheeks.

"I was just away for like 3 minutes and you just missed me? What are you, a kid? asked the boy coldly. "And stop causing troubles to other people" He said as pushed his ( _annoying, lol_ ) face away.

"Aw~ I wash wowwied ya knaw" he said with a muffled voice, still hugging the poor boy.

"You're so annoying" muttered the boy.

The beautiful young lady stared at them with cold, calculating eyes. _There he goes_ _again...cuddling his very innocent, cute looking son._ Please note the sarcasm, thank you very much. _I hate him. Why does it always have to be him? I am much more better than him...so why?_

"Snow~! "

 _Why? I'm supposed to be his wife...so why? T'sk. I can't take this anymore._

"Honey~ . Let **him** go already. You're killing him" said the young looking lady as she smiled that doesn't reach her eyes. Her husband looked at her with a pained expression, like a kick puppy, pouting. _Why? Why are you looking at me like that? Why does it has to be him?_

"Eh~ Bwut I don' wan chuu~!" he said with a muffled voice. Before she could reply the young looking blonde suddenly laugh.

"Dad, you should listen to mom. You're choking my poor little brother to death" he said cheerfully.

"Eh~" sulking "Okay, fine" he said dejectedly as he let go of the poor boy.

"Are you okay?" asked the young lady with a fake concerned voice. The pale boy only looked at her with a blank expression. _T'sk...I hate his face_...The boy only nodded at her then walks away. The young blonde followed him, smiling.

"Hey! Wait for me! Snow~!" said the gray-haired man as he tailed behind the two brothers and leaving his wife alone.

 _How annoying...I hate him...why can't I just kill him already? God, I want to fucking kill him._

"T'sk" she clicked her tongue irritatedly while glaring at a certain boy who's being attacked by his father.

 _I will kill him...someday...at the right time..._

 **Yeay~! I'm already finished! Hope you like my own character even though they're quite...annoying. -_-. Anyways, just keep reading my awesome book (sarcastically? Yeah) and just keep chillin'**

 **Ciao~!**

 **_Bloody is out_**


	5. Chapter 2

_Ah...what did I even do to deserve this? Is this some kind of a punishment? Does god hates me so much? Why me?_

"Ahoshi! What did you do to my hair?!" yelled a certain silver-haired, bomber while glaring at the kid with an afro hair.

"Gyahahahaha~! You look good in pink, Tako-Head!" said the young kid cheerfully while laughing his ass off.

"You little piece of-"

"Maa maa, calm down now. Hayato" said a black-haired ten, smiling.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak! And don't call me by my name so casually! Only juudaime can do that!" he yelled to the latter, glaring while blushing a little. ( _Kawaii~_ )

"Maa maa..." smiled at Hayato.

"Extreme! Let's have an Extreme fight! Sawada!" yelled a white-haired teen while raising both of his bandaged hands. The bomber glared at him.

"Shut up, Lawn-Head! And what the fuck are you even doing here?!" he yelled irritatedly.

"I'm here to have an Extreme fight with Sawada! And my name's not Lawn-Head, Tako-Head!" yelled back the white-haired teen which irked the bomber. ( _As expected_ )

"What the-Ow~!"

"Gyahahahaha! Bow down before the great Lambo-sama! Gyahahahaha!" laughed the afro kid while making a pose.

"Why you little son of-"

"That was an Extreme jump, Lambo!" exclaimed the white-haired teen loudly. The afro kid only grinned at him cheekily. He huffed.

"Of course. I am the great Lambo-sama, after all!" he stated as he cross his arms.

"You shit heads! Listen when-"

 _ **Boom! Clang! Clang!**_

"What the fucking hell?!" yelled the bomber, coughing every now and then.

"Tsuna...*cough*...are you okay?" asked the cheerful black-haired teen.

"Juudaime! Are you ok-"

 _ **Clang! Clang!**_

 _Oh...not again...please not again...ugh..._

"Oi! Fucking bastards-"

 _No...please not them...God...please...I still love my life...very, very much so please. Have mercy..._

"Kufufufu~..."

 _No...no...this is a just a dream...Yup, just a fucking dream..._

"Hn. Herbivores"

 _No..not him...please not him also...God, why do you fucking hate me so much?! Fuck my life already!...why me?!_

"Hm. Dame-Tsuna, you can't even control your guardians? And yet you dare to call yourself Vongola Decimo. How pathetic" said a familiar cutesy cold voice of a child that sends shivers to his spine.

"R-reborn?!" exclaimed a petite-looking brunette teen.

"Ciassu~! Dame-Tsuna" greeted a child in a suit with a fedora on, who popped out to goddamns-no-where, smirking. The petite brunette paled at this. As you can see, ( _or read in your case_ ) Reborn is not smirking with his usual " _I-want-to-see-you-suffer-because-I-wanted-to-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it_ " smirk look (lol), instead his smirking with his rare " _You're-so-fucked-up-right-now_ " smirk look and " _Annoy-me-more-you'll-meet-hell_ " look so it was plainly horrifying ( _God bless our poor tuna-fish_ ). Reborn still smirking, only raised his oh-so perfect cute little eyebrow. ( _Kawaii~_ )

"Hieee~!-I mean" The petite looking kid a.k.a Tuna-fish ( _Tsu-chan: Hey!_ ) I mean, Tsuna cleared his throat which obviously didn't caught his guardians attention. He sigh dramatically and tiredly. He gently massage his throbbing head. God, he's starting to have a headache.

"You guys..." still he was amazingly ignored ( _yeay~!_ ). He sighed once again. _Ugh...I've had_ _enough of this already_. He thought. _Breathe in, breathe out..._

 _Ready...on three...one...two...three!_

"That's enough!" he yelled with all his might, eyes glowing into orange, ( _so beautiful~_ ) head flaming orange. This time, the whole room went silent.

"You guys. If you're going to fight, please kindly do it outside. It's already a mess in here and I don't want you to add some more. So if you please-"

"Kufufufu~ are you alright, skylark-kun? I didn't kick you so hard, right?" asked a weird looking but still look hella hot, pineapple-haired style guy ( _Pffft~!_ ) with a fake concerned voice. Then he gasped dramatically.

"Oh my god...did I just did that? I am so sorry" he apologize mockingly,smirking.

"Oi! Mukuro! You bastard! How dare you ignore-"

"Aren't you supposed to say that to yourself? After being punched in the face. Are you sure you're okay? I didn't punched you that hard right? Oh wait,your nose is bleeding. Do you need some tissue, pineapple-herbivore?" asked a certain prefect coldly with a stoic expression. This left the other occupants agape.

 _Did Hibari just insulted someone?!_ They thought at the same time.

"T'sk. Bastard" growled the pineapple ( _Mukuro: *glares*_ )-I mean, Mukuro. ( _*sweatdropped*_ )

"Here, have some tissue and since you're pathetically weak. Let me help you clean that" Hibari said mockingly as he tried to wipe clean the blood from the nose of Mukuro, but he slapped his hand away.

"You fucking bastard..." he growled as he materialized his weapon. A trident.

"Hm. Pathetic pineapple head herbivore" Hibari taunted. Mukuro clicked his tongue and glared at him.

 _ **Clang! Clang!**_

Metal meets metal. The two latter glared at each other. Mukuro was first one to break their intense glaring contest by trying to kick Hibari in the abdomen. Noted: **TRIED**

"T'sk. Not bad, birdie" Mukuro said coldly s he stepped back a little.

"Hn. Right back at you, herbivore" Hibari replied cooly as he swing his armed left hand which Mukuro dodge easily. But, Hibari was still not finish, grinned maniacally at him as he see through his moves and kick Mukuro in the gut. Mukuro notice but it was to late to dodge now.

 _T'sk. This is gonna be painful_. He thought as he closed his eyes, anticipating the blow but nothing came. He heard his fellow guardians gasped. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes, only to face-to-face with a very pissed Tsuna.

"Didn't I just make myself clear about not fighting here? Or do I need to use force to make you understand?" Tsuna asked in a very deep monotone, cold voice as he stared coldly at the two latter.

"Hm. Hibari?" he said as he stared at Hibari who was still frozen to his spot, shocked of the sudden turn of events.

 _When did he even interfere? I didn't notice at all_. Hibari thought as he slowly lowered his weapon, a pair tonfa. Tsuna only nodded at him.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna called out as he stared at Mukuro who had his eyes wide open, stupefied of what happened.

 _When did he...wha...How is this happening?_ ( _seriously, Mukuro? You're asking that shit now?_ ). Mukuro thought as he also lowered his trident that was aim at Hibari's ( _Hot~!_ ) chest ( _lol_ ). Tsuna nodded at him too.

"That's much better. Now you two, apologize to each other" he said with his usual monotone voice. face neutral.

"What?!" The two reacted at the same time.

"What the hell are you talking about, Tsunayoshi-kun?!" Mukuro snapped at Tsuna who calmly stared at him.

"I refuse to, omnivore" Hibari interrupted as he cross his arms to his chest. Tsuna stared at his Mist and Cloud guardians calmly.

"You have no say to this, and as my Mist and Cloud guardians. You must follow my orders" He said coldly.

"Huh?! Follow your what?! Had you fucking lose your mind?!" - Mukuro

"What do you mean by that, omnivore?" - Hibari

"It's simply means that I'm ordering you" He replied coldly.

"Huh?! And what makes you have the right to-"

"I'm the Vongola Decimo and you are my guardians. Therefore, I have the every right and power to command you, Mukuro" Tsuna stated as he stared coldly at Mukuro.

"T'sk" Mukuro scowled.

"You too, Hibari" Tsuna said as he turned his gaze to Hibari who had a blank look expression.

"Hn." came his usual reply.

The two latter faced each other and held their both hands. The two glared at each other intensely.

"Remember my orders" came Tsuna's apathetic voice.

"I apologize for being rude to you, skylark-kun" Mukuro said coldly, not bothering to hide his disgust as he gripped Hibari's oh-so perfect hand so hard.

"Hm. Oh really?" Hibari asked sarcastically, smirking.

"...bastard" growled Mukuro.

"Hibari" warned Tsuna.

"Hn. Me too, pineapple-head herbivore" Hibari replied as he also squeezed Mukuro's ( _also_ ) perfect hand to death ( _lol_ ). The two growled at each other before letting go of their hands.

"Well that wasn't so hard" came Tsuna's usual cheerful voice. The two latter turned their heads only to see a normal but very cute looking Tsuna. ( _Kuso~!_ )

"Tsunayo-"

"Juudaime! That was awesome!" yelled a certain bomber, Hayato, eyes glowing in amazement while waggling his imaginary dog tail. ( _Ah...Hayato, ever the loving loyal puppy_ )

"That was so cool, Tsuna! I can't believe you just did that" said the cheerful black-haired teen, Takeshi.

"Eh?"

"Of course, it's juudaime that we're talking about, you stupid Baseball Freak!" Hayato said irritatedly.

"That was Extreme! Sawada, you should come and join my boxing club to the Extreme!" yelled a certain loud boxer, Ryouhei. _Eh...this again?_ Tsuna thought as he sweatdropped.

"Nobody wants to join your shitty club and besides juudaime is still in highschool. It's not like he can join you, you stupid Lawn-Head!" Hayato insulted irritatedly at Ryouhei.

"Shut up, Tako-Head!" Ryouhei yelled back.

"You were so cool, Tsuna-nii!" yelled the afro kid, Lambo.

"Eh?...ah...hehehe" Tsuna laughed nervously as he lightly scratch his cheeks. "Not really..." He said timidly, blushing. While on the other side, Mukuro and Hibari stared at them blankly.

 _Is that really the same person who threatened us?_ They both thought at the same time. While the others are busy cooing and complimenting our dear cute tuna-fish ( _Tsu-chan: Hey!_ ). They suddenly heard someone clapping.

"Huh?" They turned their heads towards the noise at the same time.

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna. You manage to control your guardians like a true Boss. I compliment you for that" said Reborn with his usual cutesy voice.

 _Looks like the training that I gave to him paid of_.Reborn thought proudly to himself, smirking a little to Tsuna.

"R-reborn...you...wha...eh?" stammered Tsuna, shocked. Did Reborn, known as the no.1 hitman in the world ( _nope, Reborn is not bragging guys. It's just the way he is_ ) and the devil spawn-wait, more like the reincarnation of Satan itself just compliment our dear Tuna-fish? Is it raining elephants? Has the world gone crazy already? Oh wait...the world is already crazy.

"Quit your stammering, Dame-Tsuna" said Reborn as he kick Tsuna in the gut.

 _Just when I complimented him, his Dame side kicked in again_. Thought Reborn.

"Ow~!" Tsuna whined as he hugged his now aching stomach.

"J-juudaime!/ Tsuna!/ Sawada!/ Tsuna-nii" yelled his concerned guardians except the two love birds here-oopss, ( _Hibari and Mukuro: *glares*_ ) at the same time as they went near him.

"Ugh...R-reborn, what was that for?!" Tsuna asked with a teary eyes, glaring cutely at him. The 11-year old Reborn only smirked at him.

"J=juudaime...are you okay?" Hayato, ever the caring Storm guardian asked. Tsuna only smiled at his guardians weakly before answering.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Hayato " he replied which make the bomber blush and waggled his imaginary dog tail again. ( _-_-|||_ )

"Uh...seriously" They muttered at the same time as they sweatdropped. ( _excluded Hibari and_ _Reborn. They're too awesome like me to sweatdrop_ )

 _ **Ding! Dong!**_

"Huh?"

"Go open the door, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn ordered as he sit in the couch like he owns the goddamn place.

"Wha...I-I was about to! You don't have to order me!" Tuna ( _I misspelled it on purpose_ ) said irritatedly as he went to the front door, grumbling. Reborn only smirk at him.

 _Hmph! Stupid Reborn. Spartan of a tutor_. He thought childishly.

"I heard that" came Reborn's cutesy voice that made him flinched.

"Ugh|||" He sighed as he slowly opens the door.

"Yes, what is it-"

"TSU-CHAN! I MISSED YOU~! " as unknown gray-haired man squealed as he hugged our dear Tuna-fish to death.

"E?! W-who are you?!" 

**And here is my new chapter~! Hope you like it! Please bear with my grammar! _**

 **That's all, thanks for reading my story~!**

 _ **Ciao~!**_

 _ **_Bloody is out_**_


	6. Chapter 3

**Yo~! Minna! Thanks for reading my amazing and awesome (sarcastically? Yeah) story! So as a little treat. I give you our dear supah cute Tuna-fish to announce us our disclaimer thing! Go, Tsu-chan~! _ Make your mama proud!**

 **Tsu-chan: W-wha! Y-you're not my mom! *cue blush* Could you please stop calling me Tuna-fish, it's quite annoying you know *cute annoyed look***

 **Kyaaa~! You're frowning face is soooo CUTE~! Tsu-chan! Mama is so happy~!**

 **Tsu-chan: Wha! I told you, you're not my mom! \\\\\ And don't call me cute! *glares* and stop calling me Tuna-fish and Tsu-chan! My name is Tsuna! Tsu-na!**

 **Kyaaa~! Tsu-chan~ so kawaii \\\\\**

 **Tsu-chan: It's T-S-U-N-A! *yelled with all his might but still hella look cute***

 **Kyaaaaaaaa~! Your cuteness is sooo out of this world...I feel in like I'm in heaven *nosebleed***

 **Tsu-chan: You what, nevermind *pouts* Stupid perverted Bloody doesn't own KHR only the plot. Please stop reading her story. That's all, thank you *deadpanned***

 **Ah! You're playing dirty, Tsu-chan! So unfair~!**

 **Tsu-chan: Hmph! *walks away***

 **Kyaaaa~! Kawaii~!**

 **Previously on D.P.O.A.H.S.S: Project Vongola:**

 _ **"Yes, what is it-"**_

 _ **"Tsu-chan~! I missed you~!3" an unknown gray-haired man squealed as he hugged our dear Tuna-fish to death.**_

 _ **"Hieeee! W-w-who are you?!" Tsuna asked...well rather shrieked unmanly and HYSTERICALLY as he tried to lengthen his distance to the guy**_ **.**

 **CONTINUATION~**

As Tsuna struggled himself to be free from the iron-gripped of the weird, unknown but most definitely a perverted person, he suddenly heard some footsteps.

"What happened?" came Takeshi's concerned voice as he stared wide-eyed at Tsuna's situation.

"T-tsu-"

"Juudaime! Are you okay?!" yelled Hayato as he entered the scene and spotted the weird position his precious boss got into.

"W-wha-"

"Tsuna-nii?" asked Lambo as he stared confusedly at his so called brother who's in a very...um...something a kid shouldn't see in a broad daylight. And lastly, the loudest and maybe the most stupidest of them all ( _No offense, though, Ryou-san_ _) came and loudly said-no, more like, LOUDLY DECLARE TO THE FUCKING GODDAMN WORLD something that you shouldn't say in front of these "Cute" and so "Pure" and "Innocent" KIDS. ( _pffft~_ )

"Whoa~! I didn't know that Sawada had a boyfriend!" yelled the rather obliviously stupid, Ryouhei which made the whole house-no, let me rephrase that, THE WHOLE WORLD SILENT. A second passed. Wait, Brain is still not working. 10 seconds. The mind is starting to work. Good. 15 seconds. 10%.

"Eh?" suddenly a tumbleweed passed by. 25 seconds. 50%. The time is ticking...tick...tock. 30 seconds. 75%. Almost there...45 seconds. 89%. Just a little more. 50...Tick...55...tock...just one little push...58...tick...59...tock...99%...60 seconds...DING! Understanding reached. Mission accomplished. (*cue salute*)

THEN HELL BREAK LOOSE...

"HUUUH?! JUUDAIME HAD A BOY-THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled Hayato as he glared intensely to our poor boxer, Ryouhei who is still oblivious to everything.

"W-w-wha...y-you...e-eh? M-me? And...N-n-n-no!" stammered our dear cute and an embarrassed Tuna-fish. ( _Kawaii~_ )

"Ahahaha...that's really funny, senpai," Takeshi said but without his usual cheerful tone, smiling coldly at Ryouhei. ( _Uh...Scary|||_ )

"Hm~ did I heard it right? My dear Tsunayoshi has a boyfriend?" asked Mukuro coldly as he stared at our dear Tuna-fish. He gulped nervously.

"My my...Tsunayoshi-kun is that kind of person? How interesting" Mukuro said slyly.

"Wha...N-no! You're wrong!" yelled Tsuna cutely, blushing.

"Hn. You're way too young to date someone, omnivore. I forbid you" stated Hibari coldly with his usual poker face as he crossed his arms like a parent scolding his child. ( _Oho~_ )

"Ara~ ara~...area you by any chance jealous, skylark-kun?" Mukuro asked as he grins mischievously at him.

"Say that once again, pineapple-head herbivore" replied Hibari coldly, glaring at Mukuro.

"Tsuna-nii has a boyfriend?" mumbled Lambo, a little bit confused. "Ne ne, what does boyfriend means?" asked Lambo cutely as he looked up to the person beside him, which is no other than the pineapple-( _Mukuro:_ _*glares*_ )-ahem. The great Mukuro-san. ( _*deadpanned*_ )

"Boyfriend means someone that you're dating and having a mutual-"

"M-mukuro! S-stop! What are you...you shouldn't say that...that adult things to Lambo! \\\\\" yelled Tsuna, blushing madly.

"Eh~? Why shouldn't I?" asked Mukuro as he tilted his head to the side, smirking.

"W-wha...B-because...B-because...h-h-he's a kid!" replies Tsuna cutely.

"Hm~"

"Tsuna-nii? Are you sick? Your face is red" Lambo said cutely as he went near to Tsuna who is still hugged by the weird but most definitely a perverted person, which is a very, very bad move to make, indeed.

"Oho~! What a cute kid!" exclaimed the weird gray-haired man as he let go and throw away-I mean like, LITERALLY throw away our dear Tuna-fish, petted Lambo's fluffy afro hair. Lambo reacted to this violently.

"D-don't touch the great Lambo-sama! B-baka!" he yelled as he smacked the gray-haired man's hand away, blushing. The latter only smiled at him widely.

"Kawaii~! " he said which made Lambo blushed more.

"Well isn't this surprising?" came Reborn's cutesy voice as he also entered the already crazy scene.

"R-reborn! Do you know this guy?!" asked Tsuna...well more like yelled as he gets up and dusted himself. Reborn only stared at him and raised his oh-so-cute and perfect eyebrow before answering.

"No-"

"Whoa~! You're super cute too, like Tsu-chan and Afro-chan!" said the gray-haired man, rather he RUDELY interrupted as he dared to pinched Reborn's holy, god-sent, high-class, chubby cheeks, that looks so fluffy and cute and fluffy and cute and-I mean, *ahem* and EVEN dared to COMPARED him, the awesome and the no.1 hitman in the world and did he say cute? Reborn? Cute? You've got to be fucking kidding me, bro. Reborn isn't cute he is super CUTE-I mean, he's "MANLY". He's cool and handsome...and cute-BUT still manly. Anyways, as he made that stupid statement, that made the whole house-oh wait, the whole universe silent this time. Seconds passed, this time, two tumbleweeds passed by awkwardly.

"Y-you..." Tsuna stammered nervously.

 _Ah...he's dead. Poor guy_. They thought at the same time.

Reborn who is currently smirking with his SUPER RARE pissed look that will make a veteran mafioso to cry for his mama and go back to where he fucking belongs to with the trash, and who is currently holding his cute green gun ( _Where the hell did he get that? Wait, on second thought. nevermind_ ) aimed the poor perverted but mostly stupid gray-haired guy as he stared coldly at him.

"Say that once again. I'll shoot your stupi-"

"Whoa~! Is that a real gun?! So cool~!" interrupted the stupid guy again, stupidly oblivious to Reborn's bad mood, cheerfully. Reborn only clicked his tongue irritatedly and glared to our poor Tsuna.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" He asked coldly, glaring at him. Tsuna, on the other hand, is already panicking and comically crying inside as he runs around on his mind hysterically. _Why me?!_ He thought.

Many minutes later...

"Yo! Konnichiwa! My name's Fuyuki Yuuji! Nice to meet you! ^_^" The gray-haired guy introduced himself cheerfully.

"O-oh...and I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and these are my friends," Tsuna said as he presents his friends.

"Hi! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, Yuuji-san!" Takeshi said as he shakes Yuuji's hand.

"Oh! Are you by any chance related to Tsuyoshi?" Yuuji asked.

"Eh? You know my father?" Takeshi asked. Yuuji nodded at him before answering.

"Yup, I'm one of his customers. His sushi is the best of the best!" He replied cheerfully.

"Really? Thanks for the compliment!" Takeshi said cheerfully.

"Extreme greetings, Yuuji-san! My name's Sasagawa Ryouhei! Nice to meet you!" Ryouhei yelled enthusiastically.

"Oh! Are you the son of the Sasagawa couple who owns a gym?" Yuuji asked.

"Oh! How did you know that?!" Ryouhei yelled.

"We've been acquainted for quite a long time" He replied cheerfully.

"Really? That's EXTREME!" Ryouhei yelled.

"Shut up, Tako-Head! You're hurting my ears with your disgusting shrilly voice" came Hayato's usual insulting and annoyed voice as he covered his ears.

Yuuji stared at him and tilted his head cutely to the other side.

"And you are?" He asked.

"..." Hayato scowled at him.

"Now now, don't be a spoilsport. Hayato" said Takeshi cheerfully.

"T'sk. Shut up! I am not a spoilsport and don't call me by my name so freely!" He yelled irritatedly. Then glared coldly at the still smiling Yuuji.

"Gokudera Hayato. And I still don't trust you" Hayato said coldly while glaring coldly at Yuuji who only laughed at him which irked the bomber more.

"What's so funny? Huh?!" Hayato asked

"Haya-chan, you really love Tsu-chan so much, huh?" He asked, smiling. "How cute~," Yuuji said which made our dear over-protective Hayato blush and started sputtering nonsense.

"Wha...you...B-baka!" He yelled, blushing.

"Ahahaha~! Kawaii~!" Yuuji said as he TRIED to pat Hayato's head but was stopped by Takeshi who had an amazingly hot ( _Wuut! Wut!_ ) cold look. ( _Kyaaa~! I smell jealousy in the air~!_ )

"Ahahaha~! How interesting!" Yuuji said cheerfully as he surveyed the house until he saw what he was searching for.

"Yo! Afro-chan~!" He greeted cheerfully as he went near to Lambo who is already scared of him which he obviously didn't notice at all, and backed away from him.

"B-baka! Don't call me Afro-chan! Y-you...you Stupid old man! Baka~ Bleh~!" Lambo said cutely as he stuck out his little cute tongue to him.

"Ahahaha~! You're so cute, Afro-chan~!" Yuuji squealed as he suddenly hugged the already scared Lambo.

"Gupyaa! Let go of Lambo-sama! Let go! You crazy old man!" Lambo yelled, already panicking.

"Help me, Tsuna-nii!" He wailed as he tried to break free from the claw-like hands of the perverted pedo-*cough* I mean, Yuuji.

"Ahahaha~! You're so full of energy, Afro-chan~ Kawaii~!" Yuuji said as he hugged Lambo tighter which freak the poor kid out.

"Waaaah! Tsuna-nii, help me!" Lambo cried once again as he takes something out of his fluffy afro hair. This made the other occupants have a violent reaction.

"W-wait, Lambo! What are you doing?!" -Tsuna

"Oi! You stupid cow! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" -Hayato

"Ahahaha!" -Takeshi

"Stop laughing, you dumbass!" -Hayato

"Extreme!" -Ryouhei

"Kufufufu..." -Mukuro a.k.a pineapple head

"Hn." -The AWESOME Hibari

"Hey! That's favoritism you know!" -Mukuro *cough* the annoying shit *cough*

"WAAAAAH! STUPID OLD MAN! WAAAAAH!" Lambo cried as he pulled out a HUGE pink bazooka, a FUCKING BAZOOKA out of his out of this goddamn world afro hair, like how the FUCKING HELL did he do that?!

"Whoa~! This is so exciting!" Yuuji, who is so goddamn oblivious of what's fucking happening, only cheered.

"EH?! Yuuji-san you-"

"WAAAH!" Lambo who is still crying aimed his goddamn bazooka to himself but since he was busy wailing like a KID he is, he slipped and accidentally aimed his fucking goddamn bazooka to the person in front of him which amazingly happened to be our dear tuna-fish who was purposely kicked by Reborn who is currently smirking right now.

 _Damn, fuck you Reborn!_. Thought Tsuna angrily as he stared at Reborn's smug smirking face.

"Oh shit" cursed Tsuna as Lambo pushed the trigger.

 **Yeay~! Finally I'm done! So here's the new chapter~! Hope you like it!**  
 **That's all~! Jaa ne~!**

 **CIAO~!**

 **_AWESOME BLOODY is OUT_**


End file.
